The evening after
by Syblime
Summary: My version of what happened after the Garden Party - my first fic.


After the Announcement the joviality stopped. Various Guests made their excuses and Sybil was engaged in bidding them farewell, seen as her mother was too weak and her sisters had fled at the news of war. Once Sybil was sure she was no longer needed she went inside, removing her hat and sitting down partway up the stairs. Her feet were aching so she removed her shoes and allowed her mind to wander back to occurrences from the afternoon. He held her hand. A joyful shiver went down her spine at the thought of his touch. Her happiness was out of place in the gloom of the moment but she sat and revelled in it. She lost track of time and only returned to the present when Mrs Hughes came across her. "Lady Sybil, What are you doing here?" the housekeeper asked. Sybil jumped "Oh, Mrs Hughes! I'm so sorry" She grabbed her shoes and hat and ran up the remaining stairs and along the corridor, leaving the older woman utterly perplexed.

She was completely disorientated by running and burst through the door which she believed led to her room. However she was faced with her mother sitting on Mary's bed while her sister paced around the room. Both women looked up at the intrusion and stared bemused as Sybil dumped her hat and shoes and took another step into the room. "Sybil? What are you…" Sybil interrupted her mother "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I…" she put her hand to her head as everything went black. She felt herself falling until she felt a strong arm encircling her waist; then nothing.

Branson stood in the doorway, the youngest daughter propped up against him. Cora had stood up as her daughter was swaying and Mary had rushed over and was now trying to get a response from her sister. "Anna said you wanted to see me, Milady" Branson addressed Cora. "I'm glad she did!" Cora was still confused by the actions of her daughter. "She's out cold" Mary turned to Branson "You'd better lay her on my bed." He nodded to Mary and scooped Sybil up in his arms-memories of the count flooding his mind. Cora, recovering herself decided Branson was owed an explanation. "I was going to ask if you could bring the car around in case Mary or Edith needed a change of scene. Now I think you might need to fetch Doctor Clarkson." "Yes Milady" He left the room but the instant he turned to close the door behind him Lord Grantham came round the corner. "What are you doing in Mary's bedroom? What are you even doing in this part of the house?" He had never fully forgiven Branson for the Ripon incident and the anger in his voice was apparent, but he waited for a reply. "Lady Grantham asked me to bring the car around, but Sybil fainted." Branson hoped that Robert didn't notice how he used her first name. "I'd better go" he excused himself and quickly walked down the corridor. Robert knocked on the door and Mary answered it "oh, Papa" she stepped back to let him in. He was looking at his wife stroking his daughter's hair rather than where he was walking and nearly tripped on Sybil's shoes. He turned to Mary "What are these doing here?" "They are Sybil's. She left them there." Robert glared at the items momentarily before glancing at Sybil. "Branson's gone to get the doctor" Cora informed her husband.

It was quite late when Branson returned. The Doctor had left the Garden Party early to return to his duties at the hospital. He had been treating a patient when Branson arrived. Branson now left him in the hallway as he darted up the stairs and knocked on Mary's door. Cora called "come in". Branson found them all as they were when he left although Mary looked more sour. "The doctor is downstairs. Shall I bring him up here or…" he trailed off, not really knowing what other options were available. "Branson, would it be too much to ask if you could carry Sybil into her own room. She'll be more comfortable there." Cora had also noticed Mary's sour expression. "It'll be no bother, Milady." Branson responded almost too enthusiastically. As he lent over to pick up her lifeless body, "Tom" the faintest whisper "Where am I?" "My Darling" Cora only heard the second bit, "are you ok?" Branson was now holding Sybil in his arms. "I am now" she replied gazing into his clear blue eyes and placing her arms around his neck. Mary opened the door and Cora led the way down the corridor to Sybil's room. He knew it was her room immediately after Cora opened the door. It was brighter than Mary's and various articles were scattered around; books, shoes etc. He placed her gently on the bed before saying "I left the doctor in the hall; I'll bring him up if that's alright with everyone." He glanced at Sybil but Cora answered "by all means."

Branson showed the doctor to Sybil's room before pacing up and down outside. He needed to be sure she was okay. He heard a door click and whirled around. Anna had come up the servants stairs "you're gonna wear the carpet out like that." Mary came out of her room "what is it?" Anna curtseyed "Your grandmother is downstairs still. She enquired whether anyone is going to see her. I was just going to tell her ladyship." Mary led the way back into Sybil's room "granny's downstairs" "Mary, go and get Edith and go down and join your grandmother. Doctor, you've been most attentive. Thank you. Anna go and get…" Miss O'Brien had walked in after glaring at a still pacing Branson. "Miss O'Brien?" "Milady, you really need to rest." Cora nodded and turned back to her daughter "Sybil darling, would you prefer to stay here? I'm sure Mary can explain to your Grandmother" Cora glanced at her eldest who, acknowledging the look left the room and nearly collided with Branson "sorry Milady." Mary was surprised to see the family chauffeur looking so haggard, the sparkle gone from his eyes. "Branson, What is it?" "Nothing Milady." He replied, looking at the floor. "You look worse than Sybil" Branson looked up at her name. "How is she?" "Tired" Mary always came straight to the point "The doctor says it is nervous exhaustion, although it's rather unlike Sybil. She's the strongest out of all of us normally." Edith then came round the corner "so, this is the popular place to be." Mary rolled her eyes "anywhere you're not." Edith avoided the bait "Why is Branson in this part of the house?" A shriek from Sybil's room saved Branson from answering that.

Sybil had asked if she could get up and the doctor had no objections, but when she had tried to support her own weight her legs buckled. She landed in a heap on the floor as her sisters burst in. Mary dashed over and tried to help her sister up. "What's wrong with her?" Edith had not been informed of anything. "Edith!" her mother snapped, "go down to your grandmother at once" "There's no need" Violet had now joined the increasing rabble. "Milady, I really think you should rest" O'Brien interjected. Mary and Edith had resumed their bickering. Cora had turned to talk to the doctor about her own condition, Anna was tidying away Sybil's shoes and Violet was voicing all her opinions out loud, despite the fact no one was listening. Sybil, still crumpled on the carpet found Branson's eyes through the open door, a silent plea. He walked unnoticed through the chaos and carried Sybil into the calm of the corridor. "Where to, Milady?" he grinned at her.


End file.
